1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a device cooperation system, and a device cooperation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses in which plural functions such as copying, scanning, printing, and fax transmission are accommodated in a single unit. With advanced CPU performances, larger memory capacities, faster communication technologies, and enhanced digital image technologies, the present image forming apparatus (MFP: multi-function peripheral) can function as more than a digital copier. For example, the MFP can transmit and receive data such as images and documents through a network and fax transmission, so that various usage formats and functions are provided in the user environment.
One of the usage formats of an MFP involves plural MFPs connected to a network that can cooperate with each other, so that processes can be distributed or entrusted among each other (device cooperation). For example, when performing high volume printing, a printing job of one MFP is distributed among the other MFPs connected to the network, so that the printing process can be completed within a short period of time. Furthermore, assuming that an MFP is not equipped with a particular function (for example, hole-punching or stapling), the MFP can search via the network for another MFP having that particular function, and entrust the found MFP to perform a process using the particular function.
However, in the conventional technology of device cooperation, although it is possible to cause all of the devices cooperating with each other to start or stop printing, it is not possible to individually control the print operation of each of the devices. For example, it is not possible to cause only one device to stop printing during a cooperative print operation and to perform another process, or to cause another device to join during the cooperative print operation.
Patent document 1 discloses a technology relevant to a printing system for facilitating operations of a user to make changes in a cooperative print operation. Specifically, icons corresponding to the image forming apparatuses performing cooperative printing are displayed on a screen image of the operation unit, and the icons are dragged and dropped to stop jobs of the image forming apparatuses corresponding to the icons.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-76004
According to patent document 1, icons corresponding to image forming apparatuses are displayed on a panel, and the icons are dragged and dropped, so that jobs of each of the image forming apparatuses corresponding to the icons are separately stopped. However, patent document 1 does not describe anything about separately controlling the operations of starting printing for each of the image forming apparatuses. Thus, there is still room for improvement in terms of controlling each of the devices in device cooperation.